Swordstroke
by Stripes McKee
Summary: When the newest Knight of the Caeli asks to stay in Fanelia, Van has no idea the kinds of trouble it will bring, for this Knight is not who he seems...
1. An Interesting Day after all...

A/N: Hey! This is my first Esca ficcy, so don't kill me! If you have any constructive critisim, go ahead! Also, to quote my friend Gypsy:  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
Me no own,  
  
So you no sue!  
  
I only own Kenai, and the other characters not mentioned in the series. Now, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, looked out over the roofs of his capital. /Something is changing. I can feel it./  
  
That set him in to another melancholy mood, as he remembered his lost love, Hitomi Kanzaki. /I wonder how she is. I miss her…/  
  
He put a hand to his heart, feeling as if something had been ripped away. As he wiped a tear from his eye, someone stepped onto the balcony next to him.  
  
Embarrassed, he whirled to find his friend and advisor, Allen Schezar, looking out at the horizon.  
  
Van was about to make an excuse for his emotion, when something landed on the railing of the balcony with a soft thunk.  
  
Instinctively, his hand went for his sword hilt, but then dropped back to his side.  
  
"Lord Van! What's wrong?" Merle tugged on his arm imploringly.  
  
"Nothing," replied Van, and looked back at the city, again feeling a sense of destiny.  
  
In silence, the three watched the city, all feeling both excited and apprehensive.  
  
Suddenly Merle's superb sight picked up a disturbance in the flow of people on the streets. "Look!" All three looked closer, and saw that it was a young man, who looked to be about Van's age, riding a horse towards the palace.  
  
The boy wore a midnight blue cloak, covering his clothes. He had very light blond hair, and he rode as one who is used to the saddle.  
  
Suddenly, he looked up, as if feeling their eyes on him. Van caught a flash of aqua eyes, and then the mysterious boy was gone.  
  
"Where'd he-" Van silenced Merle with a glance. He looked at Allen. Allen leaned over the balcony, a troubled look on his face.  
  
That night, Van lay awake in his room. He tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep.  
  
Suddenly Hitomi's face flashed before his eyes. This happened every night.  
  
Van could see her, running, laughing, crying, reading the cards, and the way he had last seen her, vanishing into the column of blue light.  
  
Suddenly, a face with light blond hair and aqua eyes replaced his vision.  
  
Van drifted into the oblivion of sleep, with the face on his mind.  
  
The next day, Van was swamped with kingly duties, listening to petitioners, surveying the country, and being forced to pay attention, while Vordon lectured him about finding a wife.  
  
"Karowyn of Lornea is of age, and a perfect opportunity! She is young, beautiful, and knows all women's duties. She will profit our country greatly, and the alliance with Lornea will bring another ally to our side, against Zaibach. Do not forget, Lornea's army almost doubles ours!"  
  
Van rolled his eyes. Vordon was the staunchiest of all his advisors, but he was a shrewd politician and a valuble ally, so Van kept him, despite their differences.  
  
"With all due respect, Lord Vordon, I do not wish a wife versed in humility, childbirth, or the womanly arts!" /I want Hitomi…/  
  
This debate continued on, but Van finally managed to make a polite exit. Outside the door of the council room, Merle was waiting.  
  
"Lord Van!" She enveloped him in a furry hug. He patted her head affectionately, and gently disentangled himself from her enthusiastic embrace.  
  
"Come on, Merle. We can go for our stroll now, before I get called away again." Van sighed, thinking of the long meetings ahead.  
  
Merle nodded, and they headed for the French doors at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Lord Van!" Van turned, as a page ran up, pausing to bow.  
  
"Too late." He muttered to Merle, who sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes Bertram?" Van looked at the page, who could not seem to contain his excitement.  
  
"Lord Van! The newest Knight of the Caeli has asked to see you!"  
  
Van raised his eyebrows. "What is so important about this?"  
  
Bertram was almost hopping with excitement. "He is supposed to be the best fencer in Asturia, and," he said, voice sinking to a conspiratorial whisper. "It is rumored that he has wings!"  
  
Van straightened. "Well then. This be turn out to be an interesting day, after all!"  
  
Merle hummed in agreement, as they headed for the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well? How did you like it? Press that little button down there, and REVIEW, GODDAMN IT!!!! * coughs *  
  
Anyways, please review! * pulls out mr. Whack-a-bat * Or else….. 


	2. Kendai's Message

Van lounged on his throne, impatiently drumming his fingers on the armrests.  
  
Finally the Great Doors opened, and Van started in shock. From behind him, he heard Merle gasp, and Allen murmured something.  
  
There bowing respectfully, was the mysterious boy, from the day before.  
  
His great blue cloak spilled about him like water. His shoulder-length hair fell down, to cover his face.  
  
Van regained his composure, and continued on as if nothing had happened.  
  
"You may rise."  
  
The boy knelt, brushing his hair from his face. Van noticed he was wearing black gloves, much like Van's own. For an instant, their eyes met. The stranger's eyes widened, but soon his features slipped back into their former coolness.  
  
"Majesty." His voice was light, but it carried a deeper meaning. He gestured forward. "I am Kendai no Saira, Knight of the Caeli."  
  
Van nodded to him. "Welcome to Fanelia, Kendai no Saira. I am King Van Fanel. You may speak as you wish." Van felt very silly saying these words. /Too formal. I sound like Vordon./  
  
Kendai did not seem to notice. "I seek to stay in you palace, for a short while."  
  
Van's eyebrows rose. "What reasons have you?"  
  
Kendai looked uncertainly at the others in the Hall. "I may not speak of it in public. Perhaps somewhere private?"  
  
Van nodded, and stood, gesturing for Allen and Merle to follow him.  
  
  
  
Van led Kedai to a quaint room down the hall. Once everyone was inside, he shut and locked the door.  
  
"There. You may speak freely."  
  
Kendai looked uncertainly at Allen and Merle. Van watched solemnly. /This guy must have something important to say. He's no fool, though./  
  
Van nodded. "They are under my confidence. They will tell no one."  
  
Kendai nodded, and sat uneasily on the edge of a chair. "What I tell you is considered treason in my country, I am unsure that this is right…" He looked searchingly at the faces around him.  
  
Allen shifted slightly, and Kendai's eyes flicked to him. "Are you by chance, Allen Schezar?"  
  
Allen smiled grimly and nodded. "That I am."  
  
Kendai nodded. "I thought as much." He looked uncertainly out the window. "I still feel a wrench at my heart to betray my country like this. I do not know if I can find the heart to tell you."  
  
Allen leaned forward, locking eyes with Kendai. "If it is for the good of others, one must sometimes go against what one has been taught. Think not of your country as one, but as many, depending on you. Courage is believing in both yourself, and in others."  
  
Kendai's troubled look faded some, and Van smiled gratefully at Allen. "Now, have you made your decision?"  
  
Kendai nodded. "The time to be silent is past. I do this for all people here on Gaea." He took a deep breath. "Please do not interrupt me. What I have to say is of the utmost importance."  
  
The others nodded, and leaned in. Merle moved closer to Kendai, until she was pressed against his leg, knowing he needed strength.  
  
Kendai smiled softly. "Thank you little one." He closed his eyes, and began his story.  
  
  
  
//A young man races along a corridor in a fancy house. His blond hair whips behind him, as his feet pound on the velvet carpet.  
  
"Father! Father!" he yells, tearing through the halls. He finally throws open a mahogany door, and bursts into a study.  
  
"Father! I've been accepted into the ranks of the Knights of the Caeli-Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."  
  
A gray-haired man stands behind a desk, and someone else sits in a chair facing the desk.  
  
The gray-haired man steps towards the boy. "Kendai, this is General Raki of the Zaibach forces."  
  
The boy's eyes widen. "Zai-"  
  
"General Raki is here to propose a peace between Zaibach and our family. This is a great honor." The gray-haired man interrupts his son.  
  
The boy stutters a quick apology, and stumbles from the room.//  
  
//The boy stands pressed with his ear against the mahogany door. "Attack…Fanelia…Zaibach…" The boy's eyes widen, and he steps backwards, his feet making no noise on the plush carpet.  
  
He hurries off down the hall, wiping a tear as he goes.//  
  
//The boy mounts a black horse, a dark blue cloak around his shoulders. He draws the hood over his head, and shifts the cloak, so it is covering the sword belted at his waist. He rides off into the night, and doesn't look back.//  
  
  
  
Kendai sagged slightly in his chair, head bowed.  
  
Van took in what had been revealed to him. /So Zaibach is back…/ He watched Kendai for any signs that he was lying, but found none.  
  
Allen stepped forward, and bowed to Kendai, catching the young man's aqua eyes with his own. "Well. I do not know if I would have had the heart to turn in my own family." Said Allen, looking straight at Kendai. "I admire your courage. You are more than you appear."  
  
Van noticed that Allen did not say, "turn in your own father" but he didn't mention it.  
  
Merle rubbed her head against Kendai's leg, and licked his hand. "Are you okay, Lord Kendai?"  
  
Kendai smiled at her "I will be. But that was not all. My father found out that I was planning to warn you, and sent a few Zaibach Melefs after me. I stopped in an old temple, and they found me there. I ran, and found this ancient Guymelef in there, Ispano I think. I had no choice, so I grabbed an energist from a stand in the corner. The Guymelef accepted me, and we fought off the Zaibach Melefs, and escaped. I got here as fast as I could possibly go. But both Zaibach and Kourui no Saira know that I am trying to warn you. They may attack any minute!"  
  
Van sprang to his feet. "Then what are we waiting for?! Allen, ready the troops-" He looked at Kendai, still sitting in the chair.  
  
"Wait! What happened to the temple Melef you took?" Van eyed the boy suspiciously.  
  
Kendai looked out the window. "It has a Stealth Cloak. It's hidden in a forest outside the city."  
  
Van's eyes widened, as Kendai mentioned the Stealth Cloak. /This is quite the Melef. I have to see this./  
  
He looked into Kendai's eyes, searching for any emotions. He saw a deep sadness, and a pounding anger, no traces of deceit or betrayal. They were so like his own, that his heart went out to the young man.  
  
Van took a deep breath. "Well Kendai no Saira, it seems Fanelia owes you a lot. Would you do us the honor of staying in the palace?"  
  
Kendai smiled uncertainly. "Of course, you majesty. I was just doing my duty as a Knight of the Caeli. I will protect the people!" 


	3. A little night fighting

A/N: Hey, all you people out there in fanficland! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of my fic!! Before I let you read this, I want to thank my reviewers!  
  
Cascata: I love excited reviewers! Thanks for the positive note!  
  
Silver-chick: Thanks for the great review!  
  
Sereneblaze: I appreciate the review! Thank you!  
  
Fushizen-na: It was great reading your review! Thanks for taking the time! You're so sweet!  
  
A/N (again): THIS IS NOT A V/H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry, I'm at the point where I'm a little ticked at Hitomi…* grabs hitomi by the neck and throws her off a cliff *  
  
There will be a love interest for Van though…..MWAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Van strode into the Council room, Kendai, Allen, and Merle behind him. The councilors stood and bowed, though several of them were showing the effects of their hasty rousing.  
  
Lord Niaki was still wearing a nightcap, Lord Vordon a dressing gown, and Van's closest friend on the council, Lord Karo, was wearing fuzzy slippers.  
  
They all watched Van, though a few wandering eyes, including Lord Vordon's, scrutinized Kendai carefully.  
  
Van sat at his place at the head of the table, with Allen on his right, and Kendai on his left. Merle sat patiently at his feet.  
  
"Lords of the Council." Van directed all attention back to him. "I have just received news that Zaibach is on the move, with Fanelia in its sights."  
  
There was an instant uproar, with Lord Vordon's voice booming over the top.  
  
"Impossible! Zaibach was completely routed during the Great War! They could not have come back without anyone's knowledge! Fanelia's spies would have found some information before this!"  
  
Lord Karo, who was the King's Spymaster, stood. "Actually, Lord Vordon, I have been receiving wild reports from all over Gaea. My operatives tell me of moving rocks, a lake that lives, a new, stronger leader of Zaibach, and a giant land whirlpool! Before, these reports seemed merely fantasy, or the result of too many drinks, but they now could become more serious. Let us hear what the circumstances are."  
  
Grumbling, Lord Vordon sat down, and looked at Van expectantly. Van in turn, smiled thankfully at Karo, and stood.  
  
"I received news a few hours ago that Zaibach has reappeared. Lord Kendai no Saira, Knight of the Caeli, came to me, risking his life, his title, and his honor. What he told me is counted as treason in his own country, but he thought of the people, and not of himself. His courage, and bravery is to be commended."  
  
Van gestured to Kendai. "Lord Kendai told me that Zaibach has made a treaty with his family, and plans to attack Fanelia. He made haste to warn us, but was detected. He was attacked by several Zaibach Melefs near a temple. Fortunately, he was able to fight them off and escape to Fanelia, bringing with him another Ispano Guymelef. Fanelia owes him a great debt of gratitude. Now Kendai, I ask you to once more, repeat your story."  
  
Van could see the pain in the young man's eyes, but Kendai raised his chin, and set his mouth defiantly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
When Kendai was finished, he sagged back into his chair. The councilors sat silently, absorbing the information. Allen moved silently to Kendai's side, and gripped his shoulder. Kendai tried to smile, and slowly pulled himself together. Merle was also near Kendai, purring, and holding his hand.  
  
Finally, Lord Karo stood. "We must send out scouts an-"  
  
Van interrupted him. "I took the liberty of doing that myself. Right after Lord Kendai gave me the information."  
  
Lord Karo slowly nodded. "Then we must ready the troops in defense!"  
  
The councilors nodded, and Van saw several of them look at Kendai with a new respect.  
  
Suddenly, Bertram burst in, pale and sweating. "Your Majesty! Scouts have sent us both bad and good news from the border!"  
  
Van nodded, face set. "Speak, Bertram."  
  
Bertram nodded, trying to catch his breath. "The good news is, they have sighted the Crusade, coming in from the East. They will be here in several hours. The…bad news, is they have also sighted the Zaibach army headed from Asturia. They are farther off, and will not be here for several days!"  
  
Van nodded grimly. "Well, milords, it seems we have a crisis…"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That night, Van headed out for the roof of the palace. He needed some peace and quiet, and, maybe a little fencing.  
  
He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, as he climbed the many steps up to the highest tower, his sword thunking comfortingly at his side.  
  
He reached the roof, just as the sun was setting. /Ah. A perfect backdrop./  
  
As he stepped out onto the roof, his mouth dropped open. /Whoah./  
  
A figure was practicing kendo already, facing away form him.  
  
What shocked Van, was the fact that the figure was actually on the battlements, perilously close to death. One misstep, and they would be hurled to their death on the streets, far, far, below.  
  
As Van peered closer at the shadowed figure, his mouth dropped open.  
  
It was Kendai. His blonde hair whipped around his face, as he moved smoothly through the movements of a pattern-dance. He increased the speed, until his sword was a silver blur, and his movements flowed like a swift river.  
  
It was then that Van noticed that Kendai had never opened his eyes. He had been doing it all blind.  
  
Before Van could move, the pattern-dance reached its climax. Kendai whipped his sword in a butterfly cut, and vaulted into a no-handed cartwheel. For an instant, he was suspended in motion, hanging several feet above the ground. Then the world moved back into motion, and he landed in a lunge, sword extended towards the horizon.  
  
He was breathing heavily, facing away from Van. Still unaware of the King's presence, he wiped sweaty hair from his eyes and resheathed his sword.  
  
He froze when he heard Van's applause from behind him. He turned slowly, and his eyes widened.  
  
Van smiled, still clapping. Kendai bowed awkwardly, and looked uncomfortably at the ground.  
  
"Well fought, Lord Kendai. Well fought!" Van smiled, and nodded at the young man.  
  
"Th-thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
Van grinned. "Please. Call me Van. Most people do. I'm only, 'Your Majesty' when I have to be. I can only take so much pompousness and fluff in a day!"  
  
Kendai tried to hide a smile. "Then you in turn must call me Kendai. I want to leave 'Lord Kendai no Saira, Knight of the Caeli' in the past." His eyes grew anguished as he named his formal title.  
  
Van, seeing his pain, sighed, and walked towards the battlements, where Kendai had been practicing before. "Walk with me, Kendai. I would like to talk with you."  
  
Kendai nodded, and joined Van. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Van spoke. "You know, I'm seventeen, and I've been King of Fanelia for two years, but it took me until tonight to realize how lucky we are."  
  
Kendai looked quizzically at Van. "How so?"  
  
Van sighed, and walked over to the other side of the roof. He leaned over slightly, and pointed to a small courtyard.  
  
The courtyard was very beautiful. It had a sparkling fountain, with a Weeping Willow behind it. But there was no grass on the ground. The earth was rust red, and it looked harsh and mutilated. No plants grew on it.  
  
Kendai shuddered when he looked at the courtyard. /It looks like dried blood./  
  
Van looked at Kendai. "At the beginning of the Great War, Zaibach's Melefs attacked Fanelia during my coronation ceremony. The entire city was burnt to the ground, and many thousand people were killed."  
  
Van drew a deep breath. "This is our memorial to them. This is also a memorial to my brother, Folken. He was killed at the end of the Great War."  
  
Van let one tear drip down his cheek, before rubbing it away. "I had this courtyard made, so I can never forget the pain and suffering I caused."  
  
Kendai gripped Van by the shoulders. "You did not cause this! No one but Zaibach is to be blamed for this!"  
  
Van looked away from Kendai's searching eyes. "If it were not for me, Zaibach would not have attacked our city, and Folken would not be dead!"  
  
Kendai shook Van slightly. "Listen to me! Even if you were not King, Zaibach would have attacked. They might not have attacked Fanelia, but instead, Fried, Asturia, or some other country! You are not to be blamed for that! And from what I hear, without you, all of Gaea would have fallen to Zaibach, if you had not intervened. You did not just save Fanelia, you saved Gaea!"  
  
Tears trickled out of Van's eyes, but he nodded slowly.  
  
Kendai looked into his eyes. "Now, you must prepare for Zaibach's second attack! Sleep well, Your Majestey!" So saying, Kendai disappeared back into the castle.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ 


	4. Merle on caffine, and a background check

A/N: Hey!!! If you're reading this, that means you're actually reading this!! * blinks * YAY!!!!  
  
Well anyways, I only got one review on my last chapter! * sniffs * So here's a GREAT BIG THANK YOU, to my lone reviewer: Sarin Kinarya: THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!! I wuv you!!! You sent me such a nice review!! Thank you!! And I'm gonna read your fics, and I WILL NOT FLAME YOU!!!!! Thank you again!  
  
Now, please review this chappy!! PLEASE!!!! Now, on with the ficcy.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Van awoke to Merle shaking him excitedly. "Lord Van! Lord Van! The Crusade's here! Wake up!" She jumped up and down on his bed. "Wake up!" Van groggily opened his eyes, and sat up. "Wha.Who's here?" Merle shook her head in frustration, and tugged on his arm. "Come on! Get up!" Van finally stumbled to his feet, and trudged into the bathroom, Merle pulling on his arm the whole time. He felt more alert after dunking his head in the sink a few times, and was actually able to make out what Merle was shouting. "ComeonLordVantheCrusadesheresohurryupweregonnabelateandifwedonthurrywellmis sitandeveryonewillbesadandihateitwhenpeoplecryespeciallybabieslikeHitomishew assuchaninnyandsoscaredandhelplessbutanywaysyoubetterhurryuporweregoingtomis sallthefunsogetamoveonandhurry!" Van pulled on his shirt, and ran impatient fingers through his hair. "Merle, why don't you go wake up Ken-I mean, Lord Kendai. I think he needs to be introduced. I'll meet you in the docking bay." Merle nodded, and bounded off. Van pulled on his boots, and looked at his reflection. He looked somewhat different than he had the last time he had seen Gaddes and the others. He was almost a head taller, and his red shirt fit differently. Suddenly, his reflection was replaced by a figure in a deep blue cloak. The hood covered the figure's face, but Van knew who it was, regardless. After standing in front of the mirror for quite some time, a bell rang, signaling the arrival of the Crusade, jolting Van back to himself. Shaking his head, he headed for the docking bay.  
  
Van strolled into the docking bay, and sure enough, the magnificent airship was there. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. Merle arrived at a run, with Kendai behind her. Allen emerged from a side corridor, and joined his friends. They all watched as the hatch opened, and a man stepped out. "Gaddes!" Allen stepped forward, and the man looked up. "Bos-I mean, Allen!" The two friends embraced, pounding each other on the back. When they stepped back, Gaddes looked around. He saw Van, and his eyes widened. "Well! If it ain't Fanelia! You've grown into quite the King, or so I hear." Van shook his hand. "Well met, Commander! You yourself have grown into your position!" When Gaddes' eyes lit on Merle, his grin widened. "Little lady! Wait! You aren't so little anymore!" He scratched her ears, as she alternated between giggling and purring. Van stepped back and gestured to Kendai. "Commander Gaddes, I'd like you to meet the newest Knight of Caeli, Lord Kendai no Saira." The two men bowed to each other, and Van gestured towards the door. "Now, we have a lot to catch up on, so let's not waste any time on formalities and chit-chat." He strode off, with the rest of the company behind him.  
  
Later that night, Van again returned to the roof, in hopes of meeting Kendai. He was lucky. The young man was there, leaning over the battlements, watching the horizon. Van joined him, and they watched the last rays of the sun disappear. When it was fully dark, Van turned to his friend. "So, Kendai. I know almost nothing about you. Tell me about yourself." Kendai raised an eyebrow. "Only if you tell me about yourself in turn!" Van chuckled and nodded. "Well," said Kendai. "I'm actually adopted. My sister-" he stopped, and bowed his head. Van put a hand on his shoulder. Kendai smiled gratefully at him, and continued. "My sister and I, we're twins. We were adopted by my foster parents when we were almost six. I can still remember my mother. She had long black hair, and a beautiful voice. I remember her singing to Kaiyari-that was my sister, and I. She would sit in the window, and hum a lullaby. She vanished the day before our fifth birthday. That was tweleve years ago. Everyone keeps saying that she's probably still alive somewhere, but something tells me that she is dead." Kendai looked out past Van's shoulder. "She would have come home by now." Van nodded. "My mother is also gone. She vanished when I was very young. My father died shortly before her disappearance. My brother, as I said before, was killed at the end of the Great War, two years ago." He stared off into space. Kendai was silent also, as they sat together on the roof. After few moments of companionable silence, Kendai straightened. "Van, there's something I-" "Van-sama!" He was interrupted by Merle, who had found them on the roof. She bowed to Kendai, before throwing herself jubilantly at Van. Van was bowled over, and his face was well washed before he managed to right himself. Kendai chuckled, and Van shot his friend a mock-death glare. Merle, oblivious to the exchange, smiled at the young man. "Hey Lord Kendai? You're supposed to be some really great sword fighter, right?" "Merle!" exclaimed Van, shocked at her rudeness. But Kendai just chuckled. "Well, I'm slightly biased, so I don't think I could give you a fair opinion!" They all laughed, but Merle was onto something. "Well, Lord Van, I think you two should fence! Just a friendly match, of course." Van laughed. "Of course!" He stood, unsheathing his sword. "You up to this, Lord Kendai no Saira, Knight of the Caeli?" Kendai bowed extravagantly, and likewise pulled out his sword. "The question is not, 'am I', it's 'are you', Your Majesty?" The smiled at each other, and crossed blades. 


	5. Zaibach...

A/N: HEY!!!! ff.net is up!!! YAY!!!! * dances * it's been a while!! I have a bunch more chapters to put up, so I think I'll add a second one later today.. Well anyways, I need MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!! * goes into review withdrawl * please help me.. ^^  
  
Over the next several days, Van and Kendai became fast friends. Van saw that Kendai attended all council meetings, and helped him become comfortable in the palace. They were rarely seen out of each other's company. Every night, they met each other on the roof to talk, and have a late-night sparring session. As Kendai adjusted to life at the palace, he became less cool and secretive. He laughed and cavorted with Merle, talked swords with Allen, looked over the Crusade with Gaddes, and made friends with the crew and the palace servants.  
  
Van fidgeted in the council room, as they discussed the quickly growing threat of the approaching Zaibach forces. "My scouts report that the army is only a day and a half away, and the foregaurd Melefs should be here tomorrow morning, or very late tonight!" Lord Karo stood, facing the council. "We must act quickly!" Lord Vordon cleared his throat. "We must set the army up in defensive formation! Reargaurd against the castle, branching out in a-" "No!" Van surprised everyone with his outburst. The Councilors muttered, and all looked at Van. Kendai, and Allen both smiled reassuringly, but there was worry and strain on their faces too. Van closed his eyes for a minute. "May I remind everyone of the attack during the coronation?! Zaibach's success lay in the surprise attack! Therefore, we can use the same tactic on them! We must surprise them. Do the one thing they would not expect!" The councilors muttered, but this time it was with approval. Van pounded his fist on the table. "We must attack Zaibach!"  
  
Van looked at the still form of his Guymelef, Escaflowne. //You waited too long. You tried to believe Zaibach was really gone. You tried to deny the truth by immersing yourself in pointless councils, when you should have been readying for this. You're a fool, a coward, and unfit to rule.// Van cursed his inner voice, as he felt a rush of guilt, fear, and stress. He walked towards Escaflowne, praying that he still remembered how to work the thing. He grabbed the energist off its pedestal, wincing as he blew off the cobwebs and dust. He walked up to Escaflowne, and hesitated, looking at the immense Guymelef, remembering the last time he had used it, during the Great War. A soft step behind him interrupted his thoughts. He turned to find Kendai walking towards Escaflowne. His friend understood the thoughts going on in Van's head, and he put a hand on Van's shoulder. "Come now. Don't worry about anything. I'll have things under control here." Van had asked Kendai to command the forces that were guarding the castle while the main force attacked. Van nodded, and gently inserted the energist into the Guymelef. Escaflowne glowed for a moment, then faded back. But something was different. It looked more regal, more powerful, and ready for battle. Van squared his shoulders and climbed in.  
  
Van met Allen at the castle gates. Allen was in Scheharazad, sword unsheathed. The main part of Fanelia's army spread out behind them, ready for action. In a brief moment of hesitation, Van looked behind him. Aqua eyes met his searching ones. Kendai held his gaze for a moment, then drew his sword and saluted the King. Van raised his chin and held up his sword. "Folken!" he yelled, and charged forward. The men echoed the cry, and followed behind him. Merle ran along side them until they rounded a bend in the road and vanished from sight. "Zaibach, here we come." Muttered Kendai.  
  
With a shower of sparks, Van met the enemy Melef's blow, and turned it aside. He parried another blow, thrust his sword into the attacking Melef, and stepped back. The Melef fell, blazed blue, and disintegrated. Van turned to meet another opponent. Fanelia's forces met Zaibach about two or three hours from the castle. The opposing force had been bigger than anyone had expected. Zaibach had thirty Melefs, and 60,000 ground troops. Fanelia had a maximum of 40,000 men, and ten Melefs. They were outnumbered, and in deep trouble. Van disintegrated another enemy, and looked around. Things were not going well. Fanelia was holding it's own, but casualties were huge, and the men were tiring. They had been fighting now for an hour, and there were only five Melefs, including Escaflowne and Scherezad, still in the fight. A scream from Van's left made him wince. //Make that four Melefs left.// There was a loud crash, and Van whirled. What he saw made him cry out. Scherezad was down, and not moving. "Allen!" yelled Van. He charged towards his friend, oblivious to everything else. A Melef stepped in his way, but he cut it down without even noticing it. He felt something bit into his arm, and he could see an enemy Melef with a bloody sword. Van turned, and found he was boxed in, surrounded by enemy Melefs. //So. This is the end.// Van's thought didn't seem to disturb him, but he had a feeling that it should. He felt disconnected from the world. Everything was in slow motion, and he felt like he was trying to run underwater. A black Melef stepped forward, dark sword gleaming darkly in the red light. //This guy must be the leader. Hiding behind his dogs until victory is gaurenteed.// They faced off, swords in "guard" position. Van met the first blow of the leader by reflex. The effort made his muscles scream, and Escaflowne groan. //It's like when I tried fencing with Allen back at the fort in Asturia. Or Balgus.// Van focused all his attention on the other Melef. //Strike.Block.Strike.Strike.// Van was so focused, that he didn't see the other Melefs in the ring begin to move. He suddenly became aware of them, when a sword stuck itself in his left knee. //Shit.// He stumbled backwards, and went down on one knee. The black Melef advanced, sword streaking towards him almost to fast to see. //The end.// Suddenly, something appeared between Van and the black Melef. //What the-// 


	6. The Black Guymelef

A/N: REVIEWS! I NEEEEEEED REVIEWS!!!!!!! Please, even if you don't like it, tell me! wails pleeeeeeeeeeease..  
  
//What the.// Van stared, as the thing blocked the black Guymelefs sword. It took Van's disjointed mind a few seconds to realize that this was a Guymelef, one that he had never seen before. It had a dark blue, almost black cape, attached at the shoulders by shining silver clips, in the shape of blazing suns. It had a matching circlet on the brow, the silver sun set in the center glinting brightly. The sword was a work of art. Van couldn't see it exactly, but he got the impression of twisting silver, and shining steel. He looked closer at the Guymelef, which was now dueling with the black Guymelef. //That's.that's an Ispano Guymelef! Who could it-// Aqua eyes suddenly appeared in his mind. //"I ran, and found this ancient Guymelef in there, Ispano I think. I had no choice, so I grabbed an energist from a stand in the corner. The Guymelef accepted me, and we fought off the Zaibach Guymelefs, and escaped."// Van looked at the mysterious Guymelef. //Kendai! That's his fighting style!// Suddenly Van snapped back into himself. He struggled to his feet, and faced the other Guymelefs. They actually backed off, so Van pressed to attack. He cut down most of them, with surprising ease. He whirled back to the black Guymelef. Kendai had gained the advantage, and was forcing the other Guymelef backwards. Suddenly, a streak of silver shot from a compartment on the chest of the black Guymelef. It slammed into Kendai's Guymelef, tearing metal, ripping into its chest. "No!" shouted Van, shaken out of his trance. He charged forward, sword aimed at the black Guymelef. Van watched Kendai collapse, as he ran forward. The whole breastplate of the Guymelef had been pierced, and smoke seeped out. "Hai!" yelled Van, and he swung his sword wide, catching the black Guymelef in the shoulder. The Melef stumbled back, and Van pressed forward. He slashed again, scoring another hit across the Guymelef's chest. This strike slashed through the compartment that had fired the Crima Claw at Kendai. The black Guymelef stumbled back, then vanished under a Stealth Cloak. It did no good. Using the trick Hitomi had taught him, he focused on the Melef, and her could still see flashes of his target. The black Guymelef drew back again, until it sprang upward, vanishing into the clouds. Van searched until he saw it docking into one of the flying fortresses. As if this was some unspoken signal, all the Zaibach forces drew back, vanishing from sight. Van took no time to pursue them. He dropped to the side of his friend. "Kendai!" He yelled. Suddenly, a shadow appeared over him. Van looked up to see Scherezade. "Allen?" he said, shocked. Allen was wounded heavily on his right arm, and he walked with a heavy limp, but his other battle scars looked bearable. Suddenly a movement distracted Van. The control compartment of Kendai's Melef opened with a hiss and more steam, propelling an unconscious Kendai out. Kendai had a deep gash across his chest, which was bleeding heavily. Van looked in horror at his friend.  
  
Scooping Kendai up, he charged off towards the castle, changing in mid-leap to a dragon, oblivious to the victory cries of the Fanelian fighters. Allen followed behind, at a pace more suited by his condition. He was the only one watching, when Kendai's Guymelef disappeared.  
  
Van ran through the palace, Kendai in his arms. "Someone! Get me a healer! And I want Millerna here yesterday!" Bertram appeared at Van's elbow. "Lord and Lady Fassa are in the docking bay, sire!" Van nodded, surprised. "Please escort Lady Fassa to my room as soon as possible." Bertram nodded and hurried off. Van laid his friend on his bed, ignoring the fact that his sheets were white, and Kendai was dripping blood. There was a clattering of footsteps in the hall, and Van looked up as Millerna appeared at a run. She took one look at her patient and blanched. "My God! What happened?" Van looked grimly at her. "Zaibach." Millerna put a hand over her mouth. She shuddered, but squared her shoulders and turned to Bertram, who had been lurking in the shadows. "Fetch my supplies. Dry-Lord Fassa will know what I require." Bertram nodded, and hurried off. Millerna turned to Van. "You don't look so good yourself!" She thrust him into a chair, and sent for a healer. She was examining Van's arm, when the door was thrust open, and Dryden strode in, followed by Master Healer Valkyris and several others. Millerna grabbed her bag from Dryden, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She took charge of the situation, sending servants to get hot water, rags, and other various supplies. She sent those who were gawking about their business. Van sat back and watched, as everyone moved about him, like a stream diverted by a boulder. People rushed around the room, carrying out various tasks, but to Van, the noise seemed muted, and people moved at different speeds, sometimes slow, sometimes fast. He eventually found himself lying down, a cool cloth on his head, and a minor healer checking his wounds. The healer gave him a foul-smelling brew to drink, and pulled a warm blanket over his body. Van barley managed to nod his thanks before he fell into the comforting oblivion of unconsciousness.  
  
A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Tell me? Details are nice. 


	7. Kendai is WHAT?! (otherwise known as a S...

Van opened his eyes, as something rough rubbed against his cheek. Merle sat next to him, licking his cheek, as her tail twitched madly, betraying her excitement. He yawned and sat up, putting a hand to his temple, as his head banged like a drum, in the response to his movement. "Lord Van!" Merle squealed, but her happiness dimmed as Van's headache made him wince. "Here. Drink this." She pressed a cup into his hand, but the stench of it made him push it away. "Lord Van! Drink it!" she shoved the cup at him, glaring so fiercely, Van drank the vile brew with minimum wincing, not wanting to risk her wrath. "Wh-what was that?" He held up a hand as she opened her mouth. "No, don't tell me. I don't want to know." He wiped his mouth, and the headache subsided to a bearable pain. "Now, what is so important that you wake me up, when I'm supposed to be resting?!" Merle ducked her head. "Lord Vordon called a council meeting." Van groaned and pushed off his blankets. "Very well." /Just like Vordon to spoil my rest./ He pulled on a black shirt with billowy sleeves, his gray gloves, and shoved his feet into his boots. Surprisingly, he could move without his head hurting, and even think intelligently. /That brew works fast. Too bad it tastes worse than Merle's cooking!/  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
Millerna winced as she peeled Kendai's blood-soaked shirt away from his wound. The sight of his mangled skin, interlaced with streaks of cruel- looking silver took her breath away. "Dear gods." She frowned as she recognized the spattered silver. /A Crima Claw!/ Gingerly, she probed Kendai's body for more injuries. "What?! How can that."  
  
_!_!_!_!_!_  
  
Van strode into the council room, in such a black mood, he didn't even acknowledge the councilors greetings.He threw himself into his seat, glowering from under lowered lashes. The councilors stared at him, obviously waiting for him to say something. Van slammed his fist on the table. "What?!" Lord Vordon rose to his feet. "We are here to discuss the young Lord Kendai." Van frowned. "What is there to discuss?" Vordon gestured to Allen, who was sitting next to Van, showing the effects of the battle. He had several bandages wrapped around his numerous injuries, and a crutch propped next to him. Allen shifted himself to rise, but Van waved an impatient hand at him. "Stop dancing, stay sat, and tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Allen blinked slightly at Van's outburst but didn't seem disturbed. "As you know, Kendai appeared on the battlefield, in a Guymelef. I asked Lord Karo to see if he could place the Guymelef." Allen gestured to Lord Karo, who stood. "This is the reason we called the council. The Guymelef is the ancient Aresis, made by clan Ispano, sister to Escaflowne." Van sat down, shocked. "S-sister to Escaflowne?" Karo nodded. "She was given to the race of Rei, the ancient Amazons. All knowledge of her vanished for almost fifteen hundred years. Suddenly, she appears again, in the midst of battle." Allen shook his head. "What puzzles me, is that Aresis may only bear women. Just as Escaflowne was created for the King, Aresis was created for the Queen. Kendai should not have been able to use the Melef." Suddenly, the door to the Council room burst open. "That is where you are wrong!" Millerna stood in the doorway, her face flushed. "What-" Lord Vordon rose in protest, but he was cut off. "Sit down." Van glared at the councilor. "Yeah!" said Merle, appearing from behind Millerna. She stuck her tongue out at Vordon, before looking up at Van. "You'll never guess what happened, Lord Van! Kendai is-" Millerna put a hand over Merle's mouth. "Hush." She approached Van. "While treating Lord Kendai's wounds I made a shocking discovery." Van's stomach dropped. "What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay? Will he-" Millerna held up a hand, laughing. "Don't worry Kendai is fine. It's just that. he's well. Kendai is a woman."  
  
!!__!!__!!__!!__!!  
  
Van charged through the castle, rage giving him speed. //How could he do this to me?! I thought we were friends! He lied to me!// By the time he reached his room, his vision was tinged red. He flung open the door so hard, it bounced of its hinges, almost slamming shut again. Kendai, //Or whoever she is.// was propped up in bed, being tended by a healer. The healer looked up when Van entered, and shrank back from the anger that rolled off the King. "You!" Van screamed, pointing a shaking finger at Kendai. "You bitch! How could you do this to me?!" He crossed the chamber with angry strides. The healer drew back, terrified of Van's fury. Van grabbed Kendai by the shoulders, his face contorted with rage. "Van." Kendai said, only it wasn't Kendai. It was some totally different person. "You lying. Cheating. Piece of shit!" he punctuated each word with a hard shake. "You took advantage of me!" He shook Kendai so hard, the young man screamed and collapsed against Van. "How could you do this?! Why did you lie?! I trusted you!" Van was getting angrier and angrier. He shook Kendai violently, and the boy screamed as Van reopened the wound. There were pounding footsteps in the hall, and Allen burst into the room, injuries forgotten. Gaddes and the crew charged in behind him. "Van!" yelled Allen. He ran forward, and grabbed Van's arms, pulling them behind him. Van was screaming at Kendai, tears of anger coursing down his face. "How could you do this to me?! Why?! You used me!!" Allen dragged Van out of the room, with the help of Gaddes.  
  
The healer looked at her charge. The young woman was slumped against her pillow, unconscious. She tsked at the King, and got out her medicines.  
  
__!!__!!__!!__!!__  
  
//Kaiyari looked around. She was surrounded by darkness, a void so quiet it was deafening. She closed her eyes, and plugged her ears in pain. Some invisible force drove her to her knees, pressing down on her shoulders and back. Suddenly, everything was gone; the silence, the pain, the pressure. She sat up cautiously, and looked around. It was still dark, but not the unbearable darkness of before, but more like the night sky. An aqua-haired man in a black cape stood before her, regarding her with solemn violet eyes. "Wh-what? Who are you?" she stuttered, eyes wide. A small smile grew on his lips. "You may call me Folken. As to your first question, you are dreaming, do not worry." She relaxed, and stood. "If this is my dream-or rather nightmare, why are you here?" His amused expression disappeared, to be replaced with a solemn mask. "This is not a natural dream. More of a warning, sent from Fanelia's enemies." She blinked. "Why are they sending it to me? Why not Van or Allen, or someone who actually matters?" Folken leaned forward, and gripped her shoulders. She shivered as she noticed that one arm was a metal claw, extending from shoulder to fingertip. He looked into her eyes, ignoring her shock. "You matter, Kaiyari no Saira, Knight of the Caeli, of Asturia and Fanelia." He pinned her gaze with his own, almost as if he was searching for some obscure answer in her eyes. "You are a fulcrum on which fate turns." Kaiyari stared at him, uncomprehending. "What? What do you mean?" Folken sighed. "Choosing to bring your father to justice saved the lives of millions. Your decision to trust Van saved just as many. Leaving the safety of the castle to aid Van and Fanelia on the battlefield also saved countless lives from being lost. But yet these choices had consequences. You made powerful enemies, your father and Zaibach on the forefront. But also many unspoken benefactors for your main enemies rise, and may prove more powerful than Zaibach and your father combined." Kaiyari frowned, but nodded. "I understand. Somewhat." He smiled a little. "You are quick, Kaiyari. This may prove as an unpleasant shock to your enemies. Now, there are some things I must tell you."//  
  
!_!!_!_!!_! 


	8. Enter Kaiyari (otherwise known as MERLE'...

A/N: YAY!!!!!! cheers REVIEWS!!!!!!!! I'm soooooo heppy!!!!!!! I've been begging forever. Anywho, I know it's been along time since I updated, but I've been getting discouraged by the lack of reviews. coughs Well anyways, here's a great BIIIIIIIG thank you for RYOKI, who reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER (except chapter 6, but that's irrelevant.)  
  
~RYOKI~ To answer all your questions, that haven't been answered already. 'Dilandu' is not in this story. Celena will enter later, if at all. There will be a new bad-guy, only worse. He will be introduced soon. As to the Wings question, you'll just have to wait and see. And Merle isn't supposed to be annoying, just oblivious. She makes it all better soon. And Kendai was going to tell Van that- wait, that'll will be answered soon also. I didn't take out the fight scene on purpose.It just didn't occur to me. But if you read chapter 6, there's a NIIIIIIIICE BIGGGG fight scene for you there. ****AND THANK YOU FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS!!!!!! huggles****  
  
Now, enjoy the next installment.  
  
&*&*&*&*&  
  
Eventually, Kaiyari awoke. She blinked as her surroundings settled into place. She was staring at the ceiling of her room in the palace. Suddenly, a face came into view. Pink hair, expressive eyes, sparkling smile, and furry ears. "Merle!" she cried. The cat-girl grinned. "You're awake!" her eyes danced with happiness. "It's been so long! I was beginning to wonder if you'd sleep forever! I thought you'd NEVER wake up!" she licked Kaiyari's face. Kaiyari gently pushed her friend away. "What do you mean? How long have I been asleep?" Merle counted on her fingers. "Three.four.uh. I think you've been out for a little more than a week." Kaiyari's jaw dropped. "A week?!" Merle nodded, grinning. "The healer gave you some sort of sleepy-juice. She said it would heal you three times as fast!" Kaiyari pulled up her shirt. "It's gone!" All that remained of her fearsome injury was a smooth white scar across her ribs and stomach. Merle nodded, her grin threatening to wrap around her head at cut it in two. "The healer said that you should stay in bed for the rest of the day, but that you can get out tomorrow!" They chatted a little, Merle catching Kaiyari up on the palace gossip. They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" called Merle. "She's up!" The door opened, and Gaddes poked his head in. "Hello little lady!" he grinned at Kaiyari, and slipped inside. "You gave us quite a scare there!" Merle squeezed Kaiyari's hand, and went into the hall, closing the door behind her. Gaddes took Merle's place on a chair by the bed. "How are you feeling?" Kaiyari smiled. "Much better! It's all healed now. That healer was good!" Gaddes grinned. "She ought to be! Paid out of the Royal coffers, she was!" She smiled at him, and he winked. "On another note, you have some visitors." At Kaiyari's confused look, he leaned back in the chair and rapped on the doorframe with his knuckles. The door opened a little, and Reeden stuck his head tentatively in. He smiled, and stepped inside, followed by the rest of the Crusade's crew. They clustered around her bed, all wearing the same goofy grin. She spent the next hour catching up with them, all the while reassuring them that she was fine. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat by the door. Everyone turned to see Allen leaning on the doorframe, smiling. As if by some unspoken signal, the crew made a graceful exit, covering grins, and sly winks. Allen shut the door behind them, and sat down, next to her bed. He squeezed her hand, and grinned at her. "All mended?" She nodded, and looked carefully at him. "And you? Last I saw, you were bursting into my room trailing bandages to stop Van's tem-Van!" she started, and threw her feet over the side of the bed. "I have to explain! I have to-" Allen stopped her with an outstretched hand. "There will be time enough to do that tomorrow. Your explanation can wait an extra day." Kaiyari sighed, and lay back down. "I'll bet he hates me now." Allen smiled wryly. "He just doesn't understand. Time will help that." Kaiyari nodded. "Would you mind if I-can I just be alone now?" Allen smiled sadly. "I understand. Let me know if you need someone to talk to." He gripped her shoulder, and made his exit. Once the door clicked behind him, Kaiyari turned her face to the pillow. A single tear dripped onto the fabric.  
  
&*&*&*&*&  
  
Merle roused slightly, as Allen stepped into the hall. She had been waiting outside her friend's room, and fallen asleep. Allen smiled softly down at the cat-girl, and ruffled her hair. She purred, and he grinned, heading for the practice yard. Merle was about to go into her friend's room, when she heard the soft sounds of muffled sobbing coming from inside. The cat-girl sighed sadly, and leaned against the door, sliding down it to the floor. //Poor Kaiyari.// She was suddenly seized in a violent rage at Van. //This is because of him! He's been such a jerk! It's not her fault!// She jumped to her feet, and ran off to vent her anger on Lord Van.  
  
Merle found him wandering one Fanelia's gardens, gazing into a pool of crystal water. He looked up when he heard her footsteps. "Merle!" his face lit up, but grew puzzled when he saw her angry look. She flew at him, and slapped him across the face. Van stumbled backwards, putting a hand to his cheek, with a shocked expression on his face. "What was that for?!?!" he demanded. Merle glared at him, balling up her fists. "What do you think?! For what you did to Kaiyari!" Van's look turned stormy, when he realized who Merle was talking about. "What I did to HER? What about what SHE did to ME?!?! She lied to me, and made me believe she was my friend, and. and I told her stuff!" he yelled, face red. "She felt the need to make me look the fool! Well I won't stand it! She couldn't even tell me her real name! I bet she was lying when she said I was her friend!" Merle's anger rose. "You don't know what you're talking about! She cares about you! She's going to be disappointed when she finds out that you would back out on your 'friend' so quickly! If you were really her FRIEND, you would have stood by her regardless!" Van frowned. "She doesn't even care." "She doesn't even care?!?!" shrieked Merle. "She sobbed herself to sleep!!!! If she doesn't care, why-" Merle was interrupted, as a hand covered her mouth. Allen stood behind her, dressed for fencing. "I'll take care of the rest, Merle." He said, staring gravely at Van. Merle nodded unhappily, and scampered off, shooting angry looks over her shoulder. Allen sighed. "Van. I know this may seem false to you but think about Kaiyari. Deceiving everyone, so she could-" "Decieving! Yes! That's what I've been saying! She-" Allen pushed Van back onto the ledge of the fountain. "Covering her identity, so she could warn strangers of her family's betrayal. She could have just stayed home, twiddling her thumbs!" Van surged to his feet again. "But she didn't have to lie, and tell be she was boy!" he yelled, but once again, Allen silenced him. "Would you have believed her? Would you have even let her speak to you?" Van's silence was answer enough. "Think about why she had to do it. And look what happened when you did find out!" Allen raised an eyebrow as Van reddened. "Yes, she should have told you before. But everyone makes mistakes. Let it go." Van nodded. "I need some time to think." Allen nodded, and the corners of his mouth turned up. "You WERE a jerk though." with that, he shoved Van backwards into the fountain, and walked away, whistling. 


	9. Go...RUN!!!! (otherwise known as "Run wh...

A/N: BACKIES!!!! Didja miss me? ::crickets:: Aw shaddap. Anywho, here's a few THANK YOU's to my wonderful reviwER (where is everybody?):  
  
HOLLYBIRD: Thank you for the reviews! And yes, chappy 7 & 8, WERE the same, I was having trouble with the comp, but they're fixed now.And I know what you mean about the review thing! Talk about disrespect! I need more reviews. I read All Alone, but my stupid comp won't let me post a review.I'll do it ASAP!!! Thank you sooooo much!!!! ^.~  
  
@@@@@@  
  
//Kaiyari opened her eyes, to find herself floating in an ocean of blankness, nothing disturbing the expanse of white. She sighed and sat down, wondering why this dream was so different. There was no crush of dark, and the silence here was not deafening. She began to relax, when a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. A great mass of dark clouds was boiling towards her, roaring and crackling. She shrank backwards, and stumbled to her feet. The cloud was almost upon her, and showing no signs of stopping. A terrible tide of panic welled up inside her, as she was hit with a wave of dread. Suddenly a familiar presence entered her mind. Folken appeared between her and the onrushing fire of blackness, a naked sword in one hand, the other brandished before him, as if to physically drive off the dark. Surprisingly, the clouds slowed, then stopped, rumbling and growling fearfully. Folken looked strained, sweat beading on his brow. "Go.I can't.hold this forever." Kaiyari looked around, feeling unsure and scared. Folken didn't move, but his jaw clenched. "Go.RUN!"//  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Kaiyari snapped awake, mouth open in a silent scream. Folken's last words ringing in her mind. //Go, run.Run where?// But the urgency of his command forced her into action. She threw off the covers, and surged to her feet. After a brief second of nausea, her mind sped up, and she sprinted for the door. She flew into the corridor, bare feet silent on the carpeted floor. As she ran, her sense of impending danger grew. Was it just her, or did those shadows seem to be growing?! What was that movement behind her?! Kaiyari whirled, eyes flickering from one dark pocket of shadows to the next, heart pounding. She turned sharply and started off again, running for all she was worth. //Go.Run!// The words pounded in her head, spurring her to greater speeds. She practically flew through the Palace, not knowing where she was going, or what she was fleeing, only that she HAD to escape it.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
//Van walked through a field of flowers, the wind gently ruffling his hair. He had dreamed this same dream for years now, ever since Hitomi vanished into the column of light, back to the Mystic Moon. Suddenly there she was, looking the same as she had the last time he saw her; short brown hair, wide emerald eyes, wearing her ridiculous school uniform and track bag. "Hitomi." he held out his hand to her knowing what would happen. She held out her hand to touch his, but before their fingers reached, she was pulled backwards, slowly dwindling out of sight, a sad smile on her face. He stood there, hand outstretched, for a long time. Then Van noticed a light growing from Hitomi's vanishing point. /This doesn't usually happen./ He thought. The light grew brighter, until it solidified, into the shape of a person. A tall, bonde-haired, aqua-eyed person. Kendai, or whatever her real name was, seemed to be running from something. Her hand was outstretched, and a look of fear in her eyes. Then Van saw what was chasing her. A seeping tide of black followed her, covering everything in its path. Van watched in horror as it began to gain on her. He stretched out his hand towards her, and for an instant, their fingers entwined.//  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Van sat straight up, hands clenched in the sheets. The feeling of danger and fear in the room was almost palpable. //She needs me.// He closed his eyes, and envisioned her face, banishing all other thoughts from his head. After a minute, his vision seemed to thrust down and out, and suddenly there she was, sprinting up a winding staircase her feet barely touching the ground. Van watched her, as she flew up the steep flights. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. //She's running up the East Tower...//  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Kaiyari's breathing sped up to match the soft scuffs of her bare feet on the stairwell. She had run through hallways and rooms, doors and balconies, walkways and corridors. She was losing speed fast, and she could feel her strength ebbing away. As she charged up the stairs, she suddenly felt a presence there with her. It was similar to Folken's, so it didn't worry her too much. Finally, she reached the top of the stairs. A single intricately carved door stood there, leaving her no choice but to push it open. The door slid silently open, and Kaiyari gasped. The room was surreal. The walls were painted a soft pearl, and white gauzy curtains framed tall French windows. In the center of the room was a large and ornate bed, framed by lacy white bed curtains. A white cradle stood empty next to the bed, and beautiful paintings adorned the walls. Ivory statues covered in cobwebs graced the corners, and by the amount of dust her feet kicked up, no one had been in that room for years. A bright painting hanging above the white brick of the fireplace drew her attention. The colors were muted fading, and it was covered in a layer of dust, but something about it drew her. She walked softly across the room, her feet silent on the dusty wood. She reached up, a tentative hand, and brushed some dust away. The painting was of a family. A beautiful lady sat in the middle, her long dark hair cascading around her lovely face. Behind her stood a dark and handsome man. Part of his face was in shadow, but his solemn eyes peered from under dark brows. A young man stood at the shoulder of the beautiful lady, clasping her hand. The older man rested his hand on the teenager's shoulder. The boy had a slender build, but it was obvious that he was not done growing yet. He had longish cerulean hair, and a chunk of it dangled in his eyes. A soft smile played across his face, and his eyes shone. In the lap of the pretty lady sat a young boy, just out of toddler-hood. He had black hair, sparkling eyes, and a mischievous smile. The picture pulled at a place in her heart, and her fingers brushes against the canvas longingly. Suddenly, she realized the feeling of impending danger was gone, replaced by a soft sense of peace. She relaxed, and her eyes lit on a small box on a bedside table across the room. She crossed the room silently, and picked in carefully up, moving towards one of the French windows for more light. It was a music box, exquisitely beautiful, a rose among thorns. She turned found the key lying on the bed stand, and wound it up.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Van strode silently up the stairs, breathing in the comforting smell of the tower. //I haven't visited Her room since...// His thought was cut off as he reached the smooth door. He traced the carvings with the tip of his finger, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat. The soft strains of a music box reached his ears, and he smiled softly, and gently pushed the door open. Kendai -or whoever she was- stood in a shaft of dusty light from the window, the sunlight turning her hair to gold. She held a music box in her hands, entranced by it's beauty, her face totally peaceful and unguarded. He sighed, and suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He looked sharply around the room, and as his gaze rested on a mirror by the window, for an instant it looked as if there was someone standing behind him. A purple- eyed, aqua-haired someone. The apparition smiled softly, and put his hand out. Van felt a slight pressure on his shoulder, and when he looked down, and for a second there seemed to be a silver claw resting on his shoulder. Van blinked to clear his eyes, and Folken was gone. "Brother." he whispered. The faint strains of whistling whirled around him, then drifted away. Van smiled and turned back to the young woman with the music box. 


	10. Where have I heard this before

A/N: ::Mission Impossible music plays as Stripes sneaks onto the stage:: Whew....Finally! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got grounded from the computer. ::growls::  
  
anywhiffle, I've got some belated thank you's to write!  
  
DARK-TOMATO: thanx 4 the AWESOME review! I'm glad you like my story!!! Ur so sweet!  
  
HOLLYBIRD: hey hun! ::pats Richard on back:: eh-he-he... I actually made the name "Kendai" up. To me, it means "Bladed One". Kaiyari is an alternate spelling for the name "Kyari", which loosely translated, means "Independent strength".  
  
//Where have I heard this before?// Kaiyari thought, as the music box began to wind down. She closed her eyes in an attempt to remember. //I know I've heard this melody before...//  
  
Suddenly she realized that someone was humming in time to the music. She whirled, and found Van leaning against the doorframe, smiling wryly. "V-Van! I'm sorr-"  
  
He shook his head, and strode across the room. "It was my fault. I was being pig-headed again...Merle and Allen were kind enough to point that out to me..."  
  
By the look on his face, it hadn't been pleasant. Kaiyari giggled, but turned it into a cough. "Well, I wasn't exactly an angel either. Why don't we call it even, and start over?"  
  
Van laughed and nodded. "I'm Van Fanel." He bowed to her.  
  
She grinned. "Kaiyari no Saira." She looked confused. "Do I bow or curtsey?"  
  
Van snorted and shrugged. "I have no idea!"  
  
She laughed. "Oh well! Where are we anyway?"  
  
Van looked around the room sadly. "This was my mother's room. I haven't been here in years..."  
  
Kaiyari looked around, her eyes lighting on the painting again. "So then this must be you!" she pointed to the black-haired little boy.  
  
Van stepped up next to her. "Yeah. That's me, my mother Varie," he pointed to the black haired lady, "My father Goau," he pointed to the shadowed man, "And my older brother Folken." Kaiyari didn't need to see his finger pointing to the aqua haired teenager to know who it was. "Folken..." she whispered.  
  
She felt a gentle breath of wind on her neck, and the faint notes of laughter tickled her ears. She met Van's wide eyes, and blushed slightly as he smiled softly.  
  
She surprised him by lacing her fingers through his, and swinging their arms. "So...aren't you going to ask what I'm doing in your mother's room, in the middle of the night?"  
  
His happy smile disappeared, replaced by a grim look. "You were being chased by a shadow creature." Kaiyari gasped, and put a hand over her mouth. Van sat down on the huge bed, sending up a puff of dust as he gestured for her to join him. "I had...a dream. I've been having it for two years now, watching Hitomi disappear, again, and again."  
  
Kaiyari held up a hand. "Who's Hitomi?"  
  
Van sighed. "The girl I thought I loved... She was from the Mystic Moon, and she was transported here during the Destiny War."  
  
Kaiyari blinked. "The...the Mystic Moon?"  
  
Van nodded. "She took part in the war, and I thought I loved her."  
  
Kaiyari moved forward. "You thought you loved her?"  
  
Van nodded. "It seemed like love at the time. I think it was more astonishment and adoration. After all I come after the heat of the battle, and there she is, looking like a glass sculpture. Like she would break if you touched her too hard. It took me a long time to realize that she wasn't meant for me. Sure, I wanted to protect her, and I will always care for her, but it isn't the same as love."  
  
Kaiyari nodded, and smiled a little. "I'm sure she cares about you too."  
  
Van smiled tremulously, on the brink of breaking down. This recounting of Hitomi had brought painful memories back.  
  
Kaiyari stood, realizing that he needed to be alone. "Thanks for talking to me." She smiled down at him. //How long has it been since he cried?// she wondered. "Goodnight Van." Impulsively, she leaned down and kissed his cheek, before slipping out of the room.  
  
For a long time, Van sat silently on his mother's bed, silent tears sliding slowly down his face. 


	11. Finally! insert dramatic music here THE ...

In the skies above Fanelia's capital, the air shimmered as a black Guymelef appeared from behind a stealth cloak.

The Guymelef docked into a Floating Fortress, and a young man stepped from it, brushing imaginary lint from his pristine uniform. 

His white gold hair was slicked back from high cheekbones, a determined chin, and hard blue eyes.

He walked briskly into the Fortress, boot heels clicking on the polished floors. Personnel in the Fortress bowed hurriedly as he passed, unconsciously shielding their necks. 

The young man rapped sharply on a large door at the end of the long hallway. 

"Enter…" a harsh voice said from inside.

The boy pushed open the door and strode in. He bowed fluidly. "I met the Dragon."

"I know…" hissed the harsh voice, hidden in the shadows of the room.

"You know?" the boy raised his eyebrows, startled in spite of himself.

A rasping laugh echoed around the room, and the boy bowed his head. "Forgive me… I forgot."

"Very well," said the voice. "I am taking measures to ensure that this will not happen again. Whatever is protecting that girl will not be able to do so for long… She will be ready in 7 days."

The boy nodded. "You work fast."

The voice cackled again. "That I do. Do not let this opportunity slip by you again."

The young man nodded again. "It will not happen gain. I promise."

The voice grew cold. "This is your last chance."

The young man emerged from the room. His face was grim, and he cursed under his breath. He stalked through the corridors of the Fortress, until he came to a balcony overlooking the ground they passed over. He leaned on the railing and gripped it tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

His mood was so dark, the approaching servant gulped and paused, before tapping the young man on the shoulder. "S-sir? M'Lord Ra-" that was all he got out before the boy's sword swept his head from his shoulders.

The boy looked solemnly down at the body, before wiping his sword on the man's shirt, and storming off.

The young man's mood darkened as he thought of the girl who had foiled all his plans, and caused him so much humiliation and pain. "You will not live for long…sister."

Kaiyari turned over in bed. _Something's not right…_


	12. The big, black, cloud monsterdun dun DUN...

A/N: Hey all you people out there in fanficland! I'm sorry I forgot to do reviewer thank-yous in the last post, so I'll stick 'em in this one.

**LEX**: (alias Astible-Elf, destructive-duo, and Glory's #1 Fan (yeah that's real original))

THANX for the "reviews"!!! I should really get around to posting the next chappy of the Mock-I mean Documentary, shouldn't I?! Eh-heh-heh… 

Dilly: Yeah, like that's going to happen…

Shut up you… Or I'll dress you up as Celena again… 

Dilly: GAAAH!! THAT WAS JUST UNCALLED FOR!!!!

Mwahahaaaaa… call me asap!! I have something I want to ask you!!!

**SHURO:** Thanks for the nice review! I appreciate the FB!!

And to everyone else, thanks for taking the time to read this!! Sorry the last chappy was so short and it took me so long to write…

* signals Dilly, who lights school on fire *

I've been held hostage by my dreaded nemesis, The Parents, but with the help of my SuperFriend Dilandau, I have escaped! Just don't let them hear me…

Alright, now this chappy has some long awaited romance!!! Also, * holds up "CLIFF AHEAD" sign * sorry, I couldn't help it…I love cliffhangers!!!

Kaiyari lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. The bed curtains flapped softly in the wind from the open window, but the breeze barely stirred her hair. She rolled over onto her side, and groaned in frustration.

"Sleep! I want to go to sleep!" she shifted again, staring out the huge bay window. She watched the moon, letting her eyelids drift closer and closer together. 

Suddenly, a movement outside caused her eyes to snap open. "Dammit! Can't I get any shut-eye around here?!" she wondered crossing to the window for a better view.

What she saw killed the expletive creeping to her lips.

An enormous dark cloud rolled in front of the moon, eclipsing every last ray of light. "Maybe I was asleep to begin with…" she muttered sarcastically, but she pinched her hand, just in case. 

Kaiyari wouldn't have worried about a cloud normally, but due to the fact that the cloud was moving _against_ the wind, she felt move than a little unnerved. "Maybe I should tell Van… Just in case…"

Van swung his legs over the railing of the balcony, sighing softly. It had been several weeks since that night in his mother's room. He had bonded with Kaiyari over that time, and he was liking her more and more each day.

When he had bid her goodnight earlier that evening, he had realized that he was beginning to like her in a more than platonic way. 

He was staring off at the horizon, when a surge of panic hit him, startling him almost out of his mind. He looked around wildly, trying to figure out why he was so afraid. 

Then he realized that the fear wasn't something _he _was feeling, but rather something someone else was feeling.

"Crap! Kaiyari!" he sprang to his feet and sprinted across the balcony, throwing the door open and running into the hall.

Kaiyari flew down the hall, her nightdress billowing out behind her. "C'mon Van…Where are you!"

She turned a corner and whacked into someone running the other way. They both fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

She looked up into worried hazel eyes. "Van!"

"Kai!" He smiled in relief, but it disappeared instantly. "C'mon! We need to get you out of here!" He grabbed her hand, and they sprang to their feet.

"This way!" he pulled her down a side corridor. They ran through the bowels of the palace, winding deeper and deeper into the heart of the Castle. 

Suddenly, the plush carpet and marble walls became cracked stone and scorched wood.

"We're in the old Palace," whispered Van. "This part hasn't been fixed up yet…" He slowed their flying pace, as the lamps became fewer and dimmer. Soon the passageways were lit only by faint streams of silver light from cracks in the walls.

Finally, they were forced to creep slowly along, their heavy breathing and gentle footfalls tossing up dust and cobwebs.

Van pulled to a stop in the middle of a wide hall, glancing all around them. "I think we're safe here."

Kaiyari nodded. "Where are we?" she had lost all sense of direction in their headlong flight. Van sighed and covered his eyes with a hand. "Honestly, I have no idea. I'm going on half-remembered memories."

Kaiyari smiled at him and suddenly blushed. _You idiot! Why are you blushing? Get control of yourself!_

Van looked at Kaiyari and noticed she stood in a silver beam of dusty moonlight. She seemed to glow softly around the edges, and her hair floated gently in a non-existent breeze. He took a real look at her, noticing things he had never noticed before. Her blonde hair framed her face and her aqua eyes shone from under long lashes. Her nightdress had fallen off one shoulder, exposing creamy skin and lightly defined muscles. He gazed at her as she blushed uncomfortably and stared at the floor.

"Kai-"

"Van, I-"

They both stopped, and an intense silence followed, with each wanting to say something, but neither having the guts.

_Come on Van! Since we have you been scared of Kaiyari? _

_Jeez Kaiyari! You call yourself brave?!?!_

Gathering his courage Van leaned forward, and was surprised to find that she had done the same thing. Their lips met, and Van slid his arms around her waist. Suddenly, he felt a pulling sensation between his shoulder blades. _No! Not now! Why is it happening now?!_

He sighed mentally as his wings exploded from his back, unfurling in a cloud of feathers.

His wings bumped against something and her opened his eyes, to find Kaiyari staring at him in wonder.

His eyes found her shoulders, where a pair of snow-white wings extended from beneath her nightdress. 

He smiled softly at her, and kissed her again, cupping his wings around them. Kaiyari's hands slid behind his neck, and her wings slid over his, surrounding them in a whirl of white feathers.

Suddenly, Kaiyari was jerked from his grasp. Van's eye flew open to find her being dragged away from him by a thick tendril of darkness.

Behind her, a roiling tide of blackness sent out more shoots to twine around her arms and legs.

"Van!" she screamed reaching out a hand for him, as darks wisps snaked over her wings.

He jumped forward, and his fingers just brushed hers, before she was jerked backwards, being pulled into the dark cloud.

He ran after her, as the black mass began to shrink, slowly disappearing in on itself. "Kaiyari!" he yelled, but just as he reached her, her head disappeared into the cloud.

A pair of snowy wings beat frantically, trying to escape, but they too were pulled into the cloud. With a swooshing noise, the cloud faded. 

Van stood alone in a whirl of pearly feathers. "Kaiyari…" he dropped to his knees, and to his surprise, one white feather drifted into his hand, each edge of it veined in black.


	13. Maternal Memories

A/N: Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to update this… (whistles as she lights a school textbook on fire) eh-heh-heh… Well anyways, I'm finally updating, so I have a few shoutouts to give…

(grabs a megaphone)

**Glory's #1 Fan:** Oh but of course…Glory's number one fan is (who else?) HIMSELF!!! Thanks for the compliment on the fountain-thingie. I laughed too!!

**Kenta Divina: **Thanks for yer another AWESOME review! Um… to answer your question about the Draconians, I think they were all killed when Atlantis was destroyed. Or something like that… Maybe their spirits are imprisoned in the cosmos somewhere… It might have been in the show, but I can't remember! ACK! Must go watch it again!! The reason her brother wants Kaiyari dead is….well that would ruin the plot now, wouldn't it?! MWAHAHAHAAAA!!!! It will be in future chapters.

A steady click of boots jolted Kaiyari from her dreamless sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, to find she was facing a thick wooden door, set in a stone wall. Suddenly, a hatch in the door slid open, and a loaf of moldy bread was pushed through, followed by a crude stone bowl of water. 

"Don't eat it all at once!" A cruel voice said sarcastically. "It's all you get for today!"

There was some harsh masculine laughter from the other side of the door, and the footfalls receded.

Kaiyari counted backwards from 50, and then tried to crawl forward. 

She bit her lip as an intense burst of pain hit her. She hurt in places she didn't even know she had. Her arms and legs were bound together, and the thick roped dug into her bloody skin. 

Movement was impossible, so she let her head sink back to the cold stone floor, as oblivion claimed her.

A blonde haired woman lay sprawled in a stone room. Her long hair covered her face, and her tattered dress was tangled around her legs.

_One arm stretched out from under the curtain of hair, and the pale skin was mottled with bruises and cuts._

_Suddenly, the thick wooden door swung open, and a shadowed man strode in, and kicked the lady lightly in the side._

_She groaned and pushed herself up to a sitting position. She glared at him, but her hands were trembling like leaves in the wind._

_"So…Kyoko. You have come to my humble abode." He laughed cruelly, and pulled her to her feet, smiling sinisterly._

_She glared at him from beneath a curtain of golden hair. "Kaemon. I know what it is so seek." Her voice was soft, sliding fluidly over her words. _

_Kaemon's lips turned upward, shifting into a smile. "I see. And what would I been seeking, Miss Kyoko?"_

_The lady reached inside the neck of her dress, and pulled out a thumbnail sized black opal, on a silver chain._

_Kaemon's breath hissed between his teeth as he reached reverently for the opal._

_Suddenly, the lady jerked back, and spat on him. "You'll never get it from me!" she turned and ripped the chain off her neck, flinging the opal at the wall behind her._

_With a sound like a knife being sharpened, the jewel shattered on the hard stone, the pieces exploding in all directions._

"NO!" Kaemon dropped to his knees amid the shattered jewel. "What have you done?!" his eyes blazed, and he surged to his feet. "Woman, you will pay for this…"

Kaiyari woke only to roll over to the water bowl, and take a few sips to ease her parched throat. Leaning heavily on the wall, she managed to get herself in a standing position. Standing on tip-toe, she looked out the single barred window in her cell. The ground far, far, below, was unfamiliar, and the land was torn and ravaged.

She let herself slide slowly back down the wall, and sighed in despair. _Van…Van, where are you? I need you…Help me!_

"Dammit Allen! Get off me!" Van's eyes blazed, as he pulled against his mentor. Allen had Van's arms held behind him, physically restraining him.

"Listen to me Van! You can't go after her! You can't go charge against them single handedly! You'd be killed! And how would that help Kaiyari?!"

Van struggled harder. "It's better than just sitting here and letting her rot in a cell!" 

Allen sighed. "We're not going to let her rot in a cell. We're just not going to attempt to take down Zaibach all alone."

Van gave a violent shove, jerking out of Allen's hold. But he did not attempt to charge off. He sighed and sat down abruptly, burying his head in his hands. 

Allen smiled sadly and put a comforting arm over Van's shoulders. "We'll get her out of there Van. I swear it…"

Kaiyari dreamed again. 

Kyoko lay on the floor of the cell again, looking even more abused. Several of her fingers had obviously been broken, and her body was covered in bruises. A large cut stretched down the side of her face, bleeding sluggishly onto her shredded dress. She struggled to her knees, obviously in pain.

The door banged open abruptly, and Kaemon stood sihluted in the light from the corridor.

"I told you you'd pay for that jewel, woman. I keep my promises." He gestured to someone in the hall, and a smaller figure was pushed forward. "Mama?"

A small, blonde-haired boy stood next to Kaemon.

"Kendai!" shrieked the woman. "Oh God no!" she lunged clumsily at the boy.

Kaemon smiled and kicked her back. "Come child. Come with Kaemon-sama. That's a good boy!" he led the sobbing child from the room, locking the door behind him.

"Kendai! No! Bring my child back!" The echoes of her voice were her only answer.

Kaiyari woke in a cold sweat. She took another drink and a few bites of the bread. Yuck. Tastes like sawdust. But then again, it probably is…

She sighed and huddled into a corner trying to get warm. She tried to piece together what had happened. "So after the shadow-thing got me, it brought me here. I must be in a cell. And the shadow-thing is probably one of Zaibach's creations. That means I'm captive on one of Zaibach's Floating Fortresses." She shivered. I don't like this one bit…

Van clenched his fingers around the armrests of his chair. Kaiyari…Where are you? What has happened to you? Are you alright?

"M'lord? Are you listening?" Van snapped back to reality. Lord Vordon looked slightly annoyed, and the rest of the councilors looked at the young king with expressions that varied from pity to panic.

He sighed. "What were you saying Vordon?"

The man sighed gustily. "Why should we risk our forces? What if she's already dead?"

Van surged to his feet. "She isn't dead!"

All the council members stared at Van in astonishment. "Van? Are you sure?" asked Allen.

Van sighed. "I'd know if she was dead. And she's not."

Allen sighed and nodded. "We still shouldn't risk all our troops."

Gaddes stood. "Bo-I mean Allen-sama… We could take the Crusade!"

Allen nodded. "Van?"

The king clenched his fists again. "Load Escaflowne onto the Crusade."

I'm coming Kaiyari…

Kaiyari slowly drifted off to sleep, watching the moon through the cell window.

The lady knelt in the center of her cell. A shaft of moonlight fell on her, turning her hair to silver. She bowed her head. In one hand she held a sharp shard of the broken opal. She looked once out the window. "Forgive me…" she whispered. 

With quick slashes, she sliced the shard across her wrists.

Shortly, the door to the cell eased open. "Mama? Mama, I got away! Mama?" the little blond boy stuck his head in. "MAMA!" he screamed. The lady lay sprawled in a pool of blood, her hair spread out like golden yarn. She was very pale, but her expression was peaceful. 

The child sank to the floor sobbing, until Kaemon came and carried him away.

Kaiyari snapped awake. Blessed Agnira! I'm in the cell my mother was killed in! She shivered and hunched into a ball in the corner, her eyes instinctively going to the spot where the blonde-haired lady had lain in the puddle of blood.

Van…Van! Help me…


	14. Bloody Feathers

Van pressed his nose impatiently to the glass window of the Crusade. "How much longer?" he asked. 

Gaddes sighed. "Van, that's the six billionth time you've asked me. And the answer is the same as those other six billion times. I don't know. No noe knows exactly where Kaiyari has been taken."

Van slammed his fist into the window and cursed.

Gaddes rubbed his temples. _I feel a headache coming on…_

Kaiyari lay slumped in the corner of her cell. She had no idea how long she had lain there. Hours, days, all time slurred together into one unending void of pain and sorrow.

She ate when the food came, drank when her throat became parched from screaming, and tried not to focus on anything.

Reality began to shift, until nothing was certain anymore, and everything was something else.

There was a loud clang, and heavy footsteps, as she was hauled roughly to her feet.

"C'mon wench. You've got a visitor…"

Van paced around the corridors of the Crusade. Up and down, up then down again. His hair was tangled from being pulled on, his fingernails had been bitten to stubs, and his knuckles ached form cracking. 

He slammed to a stop, as a tall figure stepped into his path. "Dammit, Allen! Move!"

Allen looked down at the young king. "I just thought you might want to know. We've sighted a Flying Fortress."

Kaiyari pulled herself up to a standing position, stalwartly ignoring the pain radiating from every bit of her body.

Two large men held her arms, as they positioned her on the deck of the Fortress.

Suddenly, the crowd around her drew apart and a lone figure strode through. A young boy, lean and tall, with feathery blond hair approached. Aqua eyes peered from beneath perfect brows, searching Kaiyari's face. 

Kaiyari literally felt her heart stop. "Kendai…" she breathed.

He smiled. "Sister dearest. How long has it been? Years I'm sure."

Kendai could be Van, only with light hair and blue eyes. The resemblance was scary.

She jerked her right arm from her captors and reached for him. "Oni-sama!"

Kendai glared at her guards. "What are you doing?! Get off her!" He drew his sword, and swiftly decapitated them both.

Kaiyari sank down on the deck, unable to support her own weight.

Her brother's look became concerned as he helped her up. "Are you alright? I'll kill whoever did this to you! I'm sorry we had to kidnap you, but there was no other way I could think of to get to you. I've missed you so much!" he rambled on, just the way he had when they were little.

"Kendai…" tears crept to her eyes, and she reached for him.

He folded her into his embrace, and she closed her eyes, pressing her face into his chest.

Suddenly, she jerked back, and put a hand to her side, to find a knife embedded between her ribs.

"What-"

Kendai smiled, but it was not the warm caring smile of her brother. It was hard and cold, like a vulture waiting for it's prey to die, so it could feast on their remains.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kaiyari dearest. But you had to die. You can't be allowed to go on. It isn't fair is it? Pitting brother against sister. It was me or you Kaiyari, and unfortunately, your pathetic life is over. I shall enjoy watching you die." He gestured behind him, and several men stepped out.

Kaiyari gritted her teeth, and rose to her knees. "You are not Kendai no Saira." She recognized one of the men as Kaemon.

He smiled again. "No. I am not." 

She shivered. "I do not know what you are, but I'm not going to make this an easier on you!" She pulled herself to her feet. "After all that mother went through, to keep you out of Kaemon's hands, you go and-"

"Sister, you are delusional. The torture must have robbed you of your mind."

"NO! Mother loved you, and killed herself for you!"

"No, no, no… You have it all wrong." Kaemon stepped forward.  "The lady who called herself your mother was hurting many, many people, and I killed her so that all of Gaea would be safe." Kendai nodded, though his eyes began to dart.

"What? I saw her death! She killed herself because Kaemon stole you away, because she would not give him what he wanted!" She reached out again to her brother, pleading with her eyes. "Remember the song she used to sing?" she began to hum. "_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song, someone sings, once upon a December."_

"No!" Kendai looked frantic. "NO!" He clutched his head. "NOOO! I don't want to see! Go away! NOOOOOOOO!!!!" he dropped to his knees, panting.

Kaiyari staggered away from him, but couldn't help looking back one last time.

Her brother was bent over, and as if sensing her eyes on him, he looked up. What she saw in his face made her back up quickly, until her back pressed against the railing, the thin metal the only thing between her and a drop of certain death.

Kendai's eyes were no longer the mirror image of his sisters. The whites had turned black, the pupils had turned white, and the irises had turned blood red.

"Come here…Sister dear…" his voice was raspy, and he giggled, drawing his sword.

Kaiyari tried to run, but staggered and fell, utterly spent.

Her brother's sword shot towards her neck, the notched steel flashing cruelly.

But suddenly, something hurtled between her and death. 

"Folken…" she whispered.

Van was once again pressed against the glass of the window. _Hold on Kaiyari… I'm coming!_

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to see Allen offering him a spyglass.

Wordlessly, Van accepted it, and trained it ahead of them meticulously scanning the clouds for any sign of the Fortress.

A small black speck in the clouds was all that Van could make out, even with the added vision of the spyglass.

He looked up in askance at Gaddes. "How long 'till we're there?"

Gaddes sighed. "At least a few hours. Even then, we'll have to go through their Melefs and actually board the thing. I'm sorry Van."

Van growled, and whirled around. "I'm taking Escaflowne out." Before anyone could say a word, he turned on his heel and ran from the control room.

As the wind whipped through his hair, Van strained to see the Fortress. He yanked hard on Escaflowne's controls, and the Guymelef shot upward.

He concentrated every fiber of his being on going faster, and reaching Kaiyari. Suddenly, Escaflowne shuddered, and shot forward, as everything around him moved in slow motion.

His vision sharpened, until he could make out the Flying Fortress. His sight shifted to the main deck, where a cluster of people stood.

Two headless corpses were sprawled to one side, staining the deck with blood. At the other end, stood a tall man with dark hair, and a commanding presence, surrounded by several military looking officials. In the center of the deck, stood a young man, who looked very much like Kaiyari had, when she was using her disguise. _Kendai. That must be her brother…_ There was a slender figure in a tattered and bloodstained nightdress, that was mostly rags now. Kaiyari had fallen, and was using the railing to pull herself up. Her brother kept trying to strike at her, but was stopped by a tall figure in a black cloak. _That's Folken!_

Folken held of the raging Kendai with his slender sword, which was missing the tip. 

That tip had shattered off, and caused Folken's death a year before.

Van watched in horror, as Kaiyari shakily stood, and backed away from the fight. Her mouth moved, but Van could not hear her words.

Folken shouted soundlessly at her, driving Kendai backwards.

_Faster! Faster!_ Van mentally screamed, as Kaiyari tested the firmness of the railing, and put on foot on it.

_FASTER!_ As Escaflowne drew even nearer to the Fortress, Van could hear what they were saying now, but the words didn't register in his mind.

All he was aware of was the lone figure standing precariously on the thin railing.

Suddenly, Kaiyari's wings burst from her shoulders, blood soaked feathers falling around her. She launched herself off the railing in a suicidal swan dive, wings spread wide.

It looked as if she would fly away, but then her wings faltered, and then went limp, as she fell from the sky.

The wind raced past Kaiyari as she fell, and she closed her eyes, accepting her death.

She sighed, and relaxed her body. A thought drifted into her mind. _Van…_

_A single feather drifted by, as a shadowy figure drew a shining sword. Ebony hair, and warm chocolate eyes, a lithe, though still gangly figure, a red lace-up shirt with billowy sleeves, cream-colored pants, and deerskin riding boots. Soft gloves caught her hands and soft lips kissed her fingers._

A single tear leaked out of her closed eyes, brushed off by the caress of the wind rushing past her. _Van…Wherever you are…I'm sorry._

Suddenly, something closed tight around her wrists. Her eyes shot open, and she looked up to see someone holding her wrists. A raven-haired, pearly-winged someone. "…Van?"

A smile brightened his eyes, as his powerful wing beats slowly stopped their speeding descent.

"Kai…" His left hand slowly began to slip. "NO!"

Kaiyari grabbed his arms tightly, and pulled herself closer to him. "I won't let go! Never!"

He regained his grip, and struggled to pull them both upward.

Suddenly, Kaiyari became lighter, and he looked up to see her blood soaked wings join his, helping him reach the waiting ship.

Van angled them into the docking bay of the Crusade, when suddenly, Kaiyari went limp in his arms, and they dropped a few feet before he could regain their height.

He landed inside, and lowered her softly to the ground. Her nightdress was ripped in many places and had a long tear stretching from her right shoulder to her left hip, exposing pale skin and a deep cut, that bled sluggishly. A purpling bruise shadowed her right cheekbone, and another traced her jaw line. She showed evidence of several beatings, and numerous burns covered her arms. 

Something seeped under Van's hand and he pulled back, horrified, when he noticed that he was kneeling in a pool of blood. His pants were soaked in it, and his arms and shirt were covered in splotches of the red fluid. A coppery tang filled the air.

"MILLERNA! Somebody! GET MILLERNA!"

Gaddess ran down the stairs, with Allen hot on his heels. Allen swore, and ran off, presumably to get Millerna.

Gaddess helped Van carry her up the stairs, both trying not to look at the bloody trail of broken feathers they were leaving behind.


End file.
